BDay Mishaps
by Mrfipp
Summary: A birthday present for TLSoulDude. Crescent, the ninja with a mouth, is trying to make up to TL for sending him to jail, and with the help of some 'freinds', will he be able to do so?


-1Fipp: This is a birthday present for my friend TLSoulDude

I do not own his OCs, he does.

B-Day Mishaps

It's a beautiful day in the world of Radiant Garden.

Children laughing, dogs barking, old people. . .being old. But we're not talking about them, are we?

Nope, we are talking about me! My name is Crescent! I'm a ninja from the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee East Side, and I'm currently on a mission.

Not one set up by our leader, Vincent Valentine, in an attempt to get rid of me for a few days, but a personal one. Recently I gave a friend pirated episodes of the show Heroes, the guy who made the sword their also made my weapons, but since they were stolen he was sent to jail for a little bit. So I want to make it up to him by getting him something new! You know, this is nice. Normally when TLSoulDude writes for me, it's in bolded script.

**Crescent: I'm talking about this. **

But now I'm being written in normal text! It's a nice change of pace.

"Mind telling me who the 'ell are ye talking too?" Crescent stopped in his tracks and turned around. There he saw an old friend of his.

"Hey Ted Sprague!" the purple dressed, silver-haired ninja waved.

"For the last time I'm not Ted Sprague! Or Tom 'Anks! It's Tom ye bleeding idiot!"

"It's Hanks," corrected Crescent.

"Shut up!" Tom hated ninjas, they always gave him trouble. First Yuffie, then this Naruto(1) kid, now Crescent. "And why were ye talking to yerself?"

"I was talking to myself? I thought I was doing first person narrative?"

"No, you weren't." Tom sighed. "When was the last we met? Because I could 'ave waited longer."

"We last met a bit over three months ago, when TLSoulDude wrote 'Crescent Meets Tom,' it was funny. . .Wanna hear the armpit thing now?"

"No." Tom was wishing for a sudden Heartless attack right about now. "So what do I owe the pleasure of this 'orrid meeting?"

"Well I was going to get-"

"It's about this birthday thing, isn't it?"

"How'd you know?"

"You explained it."

"Oh, want to help me!?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I'll give you lots of munny!"

"Munny?" the ninja now had Tom's attention.

"Yup, I know where Blader keeps his stash!"

"Just 'ow much?" Crescent handed him a card with a number. Tom's eyes were replaced with dollar signs. "I'm in!"

TLTLTLTLTLTL

Both Crescent and Tom walked the streets of the city, discussing what they could get the author.

"No." Tom said.

"Why?"

"We are not kidnapping Barry White!"

"Fine," Crescent folder his arms over his chest as he thought for a few moments. "I know who we can kidnap!"

"We're not-" but before Tom could fully voice his opinion, Crescent was gone. Tom rubbed his temples. No amount of money was worth this.

He was about the run away when a large burlap sack landed on him. Judging on how it was moving there was someone in it.

"Here he is!" Crescent said as he jumped down. "I got what we need!"

"Crescent?" Tom asked as he pushed the sack off him. "Mind telling me just who you kidnapped?"

"My my friend J!"

"J?" just then the burlap sack tore open and a five-hundred pound gorilla jumped out and grabbed Crescent and slammed him into the ground repeatability. It then threw him at a nearby building. The ape then shape-shifted to that a boy, about Tom's age, in dark clothes, dark hair, sunglasses and a glove in his right hand.

"Don't see why I don't just kill him." J said.

"Good luck trying, bloody impossible, and I speak from experience." Tom spoke up. "So, who are you?"

"J." J simply said. "You don't look to surprised by that shape-shifting thing."

"I've seen weirder meself. So, mind telling me why 'e kidnapped you?"

"I'm about to ask myself." both of them ran to where Crescent had been thrown by J to find the ninja placing his arm back in his socket.

"That was rude if you ask me." Crescent said.

"And kidnapping someone is not?" Tom asked.

"Why did you kidnap me Crescent?" J asked, tapping his foot.

"What? It's not like you were doing anything important at the time."

"I just stepped out of the shower," Tom looked up at J and saw that his hair was very wet.

"What!? I stuck some of your clothes in the bag!"

"And that makes it right!" J yelled in frustration. J then took a deep breathe to recompose himself. "What do you want? Does it have to do with TLSoulDude's birthday?"

"Wait a minute! How'd you know!?"

"You were talking about it on the way here."

"Drat! I did it again!" Crescent stomped his foot on the ground. "I really have to stop doing that!"

"Okay Crescent," J said "why do you need me?"

"Well, I was going to make you turn into a small puffy puppy so I could give you to TLSoulDude for his birthday!"

"Small? Puffy? Puppy?" this now struck a cord with J, the creatures he would turn into were battle vicious animals. He did NOT do cute.

J was about to turn into a T-Rex and eat Crescent, like he did to a certain TV psychologists(2), when Tom out his arm in front of the changeling.

"I think I just thought of something that would make a good birthday present." Tom smirked.

"What?" Tom then leaned over to J and whispered into his ear. A devilish grin appeared.

"What is it?" Crescent asked eagerly. "I wanna know!

"Okay, if you say so." both J and Tom approached Crescent.

TLTLTLTLTLTL

It was now later and TLSoulDude's birthday party. So far he and the rest of the people he had invited have had a great time so far, and he had greatly enjoyed all the gifts he had been given.

"Now for the next one!" he said as he rubbed his hands together.

"This next gift is from both me and Crescent." J said.

"You bought a gift with Crescent?" TLSoulDude asked.

"Yes I did, now just follow me." the party then followed J outside to find Crescent, bound and gagged, tied upside down, hanging from a tree.

"I'm a piñata!" Crescent yelled.

"You can't get candy from him," J said. "But it should be fun to hit him."

And so they all enjoyed the Crescent piñata as they used not only sticks, but bats, machetes, guns, flamethrowers, Keyblades and chains.

A few miles away, Tom was walking through Radiant Garden, all his pockets bulging with munny, making a jingle noise as he walked along.

"What a good day." he said. "'Appy Birthday TLSoulDude, I 'ope you enjoy yourself, I know I will."

"Where's my money!" Blader yelled.

"Uh-oh! So long, farewell, avidea za adue!" Tom then teleported away.

(1) Stay tuned for All's End to find out.

(2) One Dr. Phil McGraw.

Happy Birthday TLSoulDude! I do really hope it's good for you!

Now for some of my favorite Deadpool quotes, who Crescent is based on.

"Do I still think in those yellow caption boxes? I'm so cool. I missed you yellow caption boxes, what fun we will have."

"Puddinize means to turn things into pudding, I just made that up!"

"You can't have all that future info! That's too much for anyone to know! Well, except maybe Kreskin, you'd know too much! Will the Cubs ever win the World Series!? Will the Berkshire Hathaway stock go up or down!? Who will win Dancing with the Stars 2010!?"

"Deadpool: That device I stuck to you will send your brain to the Negative Zone!

Daredevil: This is an iPod with tape on it."

"I'm DeadCool!"

Please be well

Mrfipp


End file.
